Since the latter part of the 20th century there has been a prolific expansion in technology for providing data from a source to one or more third parties. In many cases the data are transmitted via a wireless communication system and this has been supported by wireless networks such as those provided by mobile network operators. Such systems often include usage-based charges which are levied against the data recipient in respect of the content delivered. Thus, whilst such systems often provide a great deal of useful data which may include local geographical content, the charge for receipt of such data which is used to support the extensive mobile telephone networks prevents the widespread usage of such systems. Furthermore, the number of content providers is also limited since there is no cheap and simple means of providing this content without entering into contracts with the network service providers. This creates an opportunity and indeed a need for users to provide and/or access content using mobile devices that are not subject to the same restrictions. For example, many users may wish to provide location-specific data to local recipients without the involvement of local, regional, national or international communication networks.
In general such desirable systems would not require long distance communication abilities or a complex interface and therefore accordingly could be implemented in relatively small devices for short-range communication (of the order of a few meters).
A number of short-range communication systems are known. One such example system is that of RFID tags. Many such tags are proprietary and require specialised readers. Indeed there are few generally accepted standards that apply to the RFID technology which has meant that specific systems are mostly implemented in closed user group applications. Examples of RFID technology used in specific systems are the tagging of animals, the tracking of courier packages and the monitoring of passengers or vehicles in transport systems. Each of these implementations is very specific and the devices available to implement them may only be used for a single purpose in a non-transferable manner.
There is therefore a strong desire to provide a wireless communication system which is adaptable to many different applications and which allows the simple control of the content by a non-expert user.